Never Again
by Elyndewen Startree
Summary: Inuyasha's choices have forced Kagome to return to her own time...perhaps for good. But now, he wants nothing but her to return. Can he and the rest of the gang convince her to, or is she gone forever. Three parts. Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

**Never Again**

by Elyndewen Startree 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi, it's true; but the plot of this is MINE. Also, Mr. Okumura, Akio Genji and other similar characters are EXCLUSIVELY mine, so don't use them! 

A/N: A dramatic little two or three part fic I thought up a couple nights ago. "Alls well that Ends well" including this fic. Never fear, Inu/Kag all the way...trust me on this one. 

~~~/*\~~~ 

Kagome dashed across the landscape, not seeing where she was going, nor truly knowing where she was. She ran through a forest brimming with sharp, thorny greenery that scratched and tore at her bare legs as she brushed past. Ebony green needles and cruel, rough branches were vicious in the attack, as if every thorn on her path were intent on making her stay right where she was. But she refused to be held back. Running with all her soul and strength, her only desire was to get away. Far away. As far as she could go. Modern times. Her time. Reaching the edge of the trees, she hurtled toward the well. A rock captured her foot, tripping her, and she was falling, crumbling; forced to the uneven ground. A knee was scratched and torn. Blood trickled down her shin as dirt and needles stuck to the small wound. But she wouldn't let it stop her. Kagome staggered upward, crawling, then half-running toward the well. It was insight. She was absolutely intent on reaching it. She made it, skirt and shirt torn in places, knee bleeding and limbs scratched, tears streaming down her face. The well. She had reached her goal. 

She reached toward her throat and tore from it the necklace that held the Shikon no Kakera. Laying the shards on the edge of the well, she took one moment to look around her. The trees and sky, so clear and beautiful, now meant nothing but heartache to Kagome. Her life here was nothing but heartache. It was hopeless. She jumped into the well, leaving the shards, all the shards behind. She could not return again. Not on her own. Which meant she never would. He'd never come back for her. It was the end of her travels there. 

"Goodbye. Inuyasha. Everyone." She had left the Sengoku Jidai. Never again... 

~~~/*\~~~ 

Hours later in her own time, Kagome lay on her bed. When she'd arrived home, her mother had taken one look at her and dropped everything. Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter and promised to take care of her. A warm soapy bath. Kind hands cleaning and bandaging the scrape on her knee. It had all felt so nice. A nice warm meal of familiar food. And now time to think. What she had needed most of all. Time to reflect. She sighed. Perhaps she'd been rash. No, no, not rash. It was the right thing to do. As long as he was happy, it didn't matter how she felt. The pain was there but not to be noticed. '_I'm okay. I'm back where I...where I..._' She could barely think it. But it had to be said. 

"I belong HERE!" She shouted it to the empty house. Sota, Grandpa and Mama were out. Buyo was nowhere to be seen. Kagome sighed and leaned back, tears trickling down her face. There. She'd said it. And it was true.... She was falling asleep, resting her wet cheek on the cool pillow, on top of her bedcovers. It was all too much. Her eyes closed, and the tears brought memories. Every time she'd cried in the Sengoku Jidai. 

All the memories had been revolving around her head. Instances of pain, fears that she would lose a friend, anger even. Finally, her thoughts had brought her back to that afternoon. The moment of choice. It was one of those rare moments when Fate pulls an active hand in life. Inevitable and inescapable. That moment of choice had come. 

~~~/*\~~~ 

_"Kikyo..." It was Inuyasha who spoke. How many times had she heard that name pass his lips? How many times had she seen that look in his eyes. The look she wanted to receive. How many times had her heart cracked upon hearing and seeing the name and the look? Too many. It was the last time. If he did the same thing again, it was the end. _

"Inuyasha, come with me! I want you to come with me. We belong together, but I can not remain here forever." Kikyo's usual plea...Kagome sighed. He agreed, and she would interfere and save him. But not this time. Unless he refused, she wouldn't dare show herself. Kikyo spoke again, deep melodious voice raising in urgency. 

"Come Inuyasha! We will be together again. When we reach the very innermost depths of Hell, we will be together. Bound for an eternity." 

"Kikyo..." 'Here it is..._' Kagome was waiting. It broke her heart, but she knew it was coming. '_He's going to say yes. Inuyasha will be gone forever. Lost to me...forever spent with..._' She couldn't finish the sentence. She couldn't stand to hear him accept. And most of all, she would never be able to watch him go with Kikyo. That was when Kagome began to run. Fear washed through her mind, and sorrow as well. She'd never see him again. She would leave the jewel shards for Miroku and Sango and Shippo. They could finish the quest. They were strong. Stronger than her. They could go on. _

She began to silently sob as she thought about her friends. Her friends from the past. She still had friends in her time. Oh, she would give anything not to have come. Not to have been cursed by the Shikon Jewel. It was Naraku's fault. He had killed Kikyo. And Kikyo's fault too. Everything was her fault. From Kagome's travels in the Feudal Era to this heartache she was feeling. The heartbreak. 

The well was ahead. Tripping would not stop her. Neither would any type of physical pain. Her heart was broken enough. And that was the worst wound of all. And since the one she loved would never help her, she could never heal. She could only move on. And that was what she would do. 

~~~/*\~~~ 

Kagome awoke as her dream self jumped down the well. Panting a little, she reflected upon the things she'd been remembering during sleep. "I've given so much to them. Him. Inuyasha has gotten so much from me. So much of me. I won't let him have any more." She sat up, resolve stiffening with each passing word. "He won't get any more of my tears. I'm not going to cry about him or for him. Not again. Never again." She wiped her face clear of the salty liquid. "Never again. From now on I live my life like I'd never met him. Or any of them. I've been sick. Now I'm healed. I can go back to school. Never again." 

There. That was all she had to say. She could stay here in her time. Where she belonged. Never again. 

~~~/*\~~~ 

"Kagome!! You're back!!!" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi ran up to their friend. Kagome sighed. It was time to restart her life. No more being "sick", no more lying to her friend. She had moved on, ready for anything. 

"Hey!" She greeted them happily, as though she had never be gone, which was her intent. 

"Have you recovered from your Hepatitis?" Ayumi asked. 

With an inner grimace at her grandfather's desparate excuses, she grinned at her friends. "Yup! All cured! Turns out that I had some problems with my immune system, which made me get sick all the time." '_Nice cover Kagome. Believable too._' 

"So are you still going to keep getting sick?" Eri was always more interested in her illnesses than the other two. 

"Nope. The doctor gave me some meds and said if I keep taking them, I should get better!" Kagome felt a little bad about lying to her friends, but promised herself it wouldn't happen anymore. "So, what do I need to keep up on?" 

"Well, we've got a new unit in Literature for the next couple months..." 

"About what?" Perfect. Even a new unit to help her restart her life. 

"Myths! Like from the Feudal Era and stuff!!!" 

Suddenly, life didn't seem all that wonderful. Just when she was trying to forget about everything about where she had spent her last year, it was all going to come back. This was the worst thing that could have happened, and it had. She might as well go back to the Sengoku Jidai for all that she could forget it and move on. 

"Kagome? You aren't saying anything. Don't you think that's great?" 

"What? Oh--yah! That's great! I was just thinking..." '_Cover story, cover story...on more littl white lie..._' "Actually, I spent a lot of time reading about it...you know, when I was sick and everything. And my grandpa has told me a lot of the myths, so I'm pretty familiar with them by now." She laughed a little, somehow managing not to sound uncomfortable. 

The four friends were now walking up the school grounds toward the main building. They were headed toward the lesson that they were now conversing about. 

"That's great Kagome!" 

"It is! Maybe you can bring all your grades up!" 

"Yah...great...!" 

"Higurashi!" Who but Hojo had come up the lawn, waving and smiling. 

"Look Kagome, he's back." 

"You aren't gonna blow him off again, are you?" 

"Hey, what about that boyfriend of yours?" 

"HEY HOJO." Called Kagome, ignoring her friends' babbling. "What's up?" 

"I heard you were feeling much better Higurashi! Are you all cured?" She could have sworn the boy had a way to turn invisible and listen in on conversations. Somehow, he always knew exactly what was going on. Hojo might have been dim and ignorant in the ways of the world, but he was no fool concerning things like this. 

"Oh yes, the doctor said that I should be all cured in a few months." 

"So, are you going to keep coming to school from now on?" 

"Yup! I'm so sorry I missed this much school. I sure hope there's time for me to recover my grades." 

"Don't worry Higurashi! If you need any help I'm right here for you to ask!" She was so grateful to this boy, it could not be expressed in words. But she _would_ try. 

"Thank you, Hojo! I have a lot of catching up to do...I should probably start tonight!" 

"Well, would you like to meet me at Wacdonalds this afternoon for a study session?" The kind boy had gone slightly pink, but he was still eager. 

"I was just about to ask the same thing. Sure! I'll meet you there at three, alright?" 

"No problem." The first bell rang. He started running to his class. "I'll see you at three!" 

As soon as he was gone, Yuka turned to Kagome and started to interrogate her as they walked into the classroom. "But what about your boyfriend?" 

"Oh him?" This was painful, an ache deep in her heart, but she would not be reduced to tears. "We...broke up. Or actually, I broke up with him." It was perfectly true. 

"Really? But I thought you were really in love with him." 

"What? Oh, no. It wasn't really love. I'm just fine. Maybe I can even start going out with Hojo now!" 

The bell rang again. As Kagome unpacked her books and got ready for her lesson, she thought, '_I can just pretend what I told Yuka was true...it IS time for me to move on..._' 

The teacher, Mr. Okamura, looked around at his class, eagerly awaiting the start of their new unit. It was nice to know that they _were_ interested in literature and culture, if only part of it. "Good morning class. Today as you know, we are ready to being our new unit on mythology from the Feudal Era, or the Sengoku Jidai. Do any of you know some of these myths?" Several hands went up, including Kagome's. "Yes, Genji?" 

The tall youth named Akio Genji stood and prepared to tell the class, "Well, my mother used to tell my younger siblings and I tales when we were younger...and I remember some of them." 

"Like what, Genji?" 

"Uh, well...," the boy was visibly sweating know. The entire class knew that on top of being forgetful, Akio had an amazing tendency to get nervous whenever a teacher looked his way. "I...uh...see, there's this one where...ah..." 

"Thank you Genji. You may sit down." The boy sat so quickly, he barely escaped falling out of his chair. A murmur of laughter circulated the classroom. "Now now, none of that. Anyone else?" Mr. Okamura sought a more likely candidate...perhaps..."Higurashi?" 

Kagome stood and faced her teacher, ready to act like she'd learned everything she knew about the Feudal Era at her home from her grandpa and books. "Well, one story I know very well is the Legend of the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls." 

Mr. Okamura took off his glasses and wiped them down. It was his way of showing interest in a subject. "Anything else, Higurashi?" 

"I know a couple others, but that's the one I know the most about." 

"Very well. Anyone else? You may take a seat, Higurashi." 

The sixteen-year-old girl sat in her chair, relieved. '_That wasn't anywhere near as bad as I though it would be. It's actually kind of...nice to be an expert on something. Maybe this unit will be even better than I thought..._' 

After Mr. Okamura finished inquiring about nervous students' past encounters with mythology from that particular era, he bid them to take out some paper and begin to take notes on the time period itself. Kagome half listened. Afterall, she could have _taught_ the information. She could pass any of the tests without keeping good notes. The rest of the lesson was devoted to learning about the lifestyle of the farming class in the Sengoku Jidai. While most students hung onto every word, Kagome sat and stared out the window, dreaming about 500 years earlier. 

When the bell rang, she began to pack up her things just like all the students around her. She was about to exit with her three friends (who were eager to continue their babbling about Hojo) when Mr. Okamura's voice rang out over the rustlings and chattering: "Higurashi! Could I have a moment?" 

Kagome made her way up to the teacher, hoping dearly that this was not about her absences...or her attention span in class. As it turned out, Mr. Okamura had something else in mind. "Higurashi. You seem to know a great deal about this time period. Why is it that you know about the Shikon no Tama inparticular?" 

"Well," began the girl, trying to balance out past and present experience to hash together a believable story. "It's always been a favorite of my grandfather's, and since we live in the Shrine, I've been around mythology and stuff all my life, sir." 

"Hmmmm." '_He's not buying it! Oh no, what do I do?_' "Well Higurashi, would you consent to taking a pre-test about the Shikon no Tama during lunch. Should you pass, I would most enjoy having a teaching assistant." 

"Y-yes, sir...I'll come by during lunch!" 

"Thank you Higurashi. I look forward to seeing how well you do..." 

The school girl ran after her friends who were, by this time, half way to geometry class. They turned to see her running up to them. But there was someone among them. A boy... 

It was Akio. When he saw Kagome he waved at her cheerfully, looking very awkward among the four (much shorter) girls. "Um, h-hey, Higurashi." 

"Hi Akio...did you need something?" 

"Oh, well...I was wondering...if I could...you know, talktoyourgrandfatheraboutthelegends." The latter half of the sentence tumbled out of his mouth very quickly as they headed to Geometry. 

"Of course! You didn't have to ask; Grandpa always likes telling people the legends." 

"Oh, alright then...would you tell him I'll...uh...come by later or som-something?" 

"No problem." 

The five walked into class barely seconds before the bell rang again. Kagome took the books out of her pack and sat down, ready to try and catch up in her class. 

For the next few hours and periods, the time-traveling school girl sat in class, diligently taking notes and trying to keep track of everything she'd missed. As it was no easy task, she would have forgotten about the test she had promised to take during lunch, had Eri not reminded her. 

"Kagome, don't you need to go back to Okamura's room for lunch?" 

"Yah, weren't you going to take that test for him?" 

"What...? Oh! That's right, I almost forgot." She took off in the direction of the Literature classroom. "I'll see you guys later! Make my excuses to whoever!" 

Ayumi looked at her other two friends and sighed. "Kagome's always on the move nowadays." 

"Yah, and how come she's more popular than us?" Yuka piped up. "We're here twice as much as she is." 

"Try three times. And why are you complaining? I know for a fact that half the guys in Gym want to ask you out. You're good at sports." 

"Well, you're smarter than the two of us put together," was the response. 

"Let's just face it," interjected Ayumi. "We all have our own merits. But somehow, Kagome manages to be much more likeable than any of us." 

Yuka sneered at a passing seventh grader. "What do you want?" Looking back at her friends she innocently asked, "How could anyone be more likeable than us?" 

"Gee, I wonder." muttered Eri as the three girls walked into the cafeteria. 

~~~/*\~~~ 

At that time, Kagome had reached Okamura's classroom. Since he was nowhere in sight, she scarfed down most of her lunch none to slowly. She wasn't nervous about the test exactly, just about taking it. Maybe there were some things she didn't know. And why did Mr. Okamura want _her_ to help? Weren't there enough teachers' pets in the class to satisfy him? Or was there something else? Did he know about the well? 

She shook her head and laughed a little, amazed at her own foolishness. '_Mr. Okamura couldn't know about the well. Not even my friends do. I mean, it's not exactly widely known._' Determined not to think about the well again, Kagome sat back in her chair and waited for the teacher to arrive and give her the test. Things would be so much easier if she could just manage to forget about the past. Move on with her life. '_I hope he gets here soon, I might not have enough time to take the test..._' She had to stop lying about everything. It really was time to move on. 

'_Okaaaaay, so where is he?_' No more lying. No more excuses. Never again. 

~~~~~~~~~~/**\~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Soooo, that was part one of my lovely little fic. Since I ended HERE, I think it'll end up being three parts afterall. But that's just me. My friend found a great site for Japanese names, so if you want the link, email me! Reviews please!!! I think this is my best fanfic yet, but I wanna hear some other opinions!! 

--*Elyndewen Startree* 


	2. Part II

**Never Again, part 2**

by Elyndewen Startree 

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine except for the ones I made up. Duh. 

A/N: Part 2 of what is a (decidedly) three part fic. This will be focused more focused on the Sengoku Jidai and people in it...Kagome's friends in particular. I'm not giving away anything, so you'll just have to read... 

A month. A month since she'd gone. Damn her. Damn that stupid girl to Hell. Or not. Send the dead bitch instead. No need for her anymore. Stupid woman. And now Kagome was gone because of her. Evil woman. Atleast she was gone. He wouldn't meet her again until he died. Hopefully not at all. Never again. 

Inuyasha shifted restlessly by the well. He hadn't had the guts to go back for a week. When Miroku had first returned to the village with the shards, Inuyasha had expected Kagome to be running after him, good-naturedly cross. But she wasn't. And the monk was looking grim. After suffering under glares from his three friends, the slayer, the houshi and the kitsune, he spilled the entire story to them. Since that time, Sango had barely spoken to him and Shippo not at all. The only recognition he got from the little fox was an occasional hurt, angry look. A look he didn't dare meet. 

The Miroku, after glaring at him as well for a while, finally said that she would have to be apologized to and brought bac when she was ready. From the pointed looks, Inuyasha could tell who was supposed to go get her, and there was no way he was about to do that. The inu-hanyou sighed. At least, he'd felt that way at first. She'd been gone for weeks now, and the new moon had come and gone. He sighed again and closed his eyes, remembering that night. 

_ Inuyasha was alert. Very alert. And with good reason. It was the new moon. A night of absolute darkness, when he was no longer protected by his demon blood. And this time, Kagome wasn't here to save him. Not from danger. Not from death. From himself. He hated those nights with a vengeance unequaled by anything. Except perhaps Naraku...but part of his hatred of Naraku stemmed from the fact that he had prevented Inuyasha from losing the nights when he was vulnerable. _

The half demon sighed. There was no hope for him tonight. Judging from clues Kagura had left the group over the last week or so, Naraku knew about the new moon. The nights when Inuyasha was helpless. And that was why he'd convinced Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to come with him. Come where they would be safe for the night. In Kagome's time. Somehow, he'd known that it would be safe. Somehow, he knew that they would all get through the well. And they had. Now the four of them and Kirara were resting behind the wellhouse. It wouldn't be safe to remain in the well itself. Too crowded. And too likely too be visited. So they had been sitting there for hours, quiet and still, waiting for the sun to fall completely and Inuyasha to transform. There was limited conversation. Every one of them was tense on some level, and the humans and full demon watched their friend, eyes shrouded by bangs or otherwise. As soon as it was dark, Inuyasha slunk away, humanly black hair disguising him much faster than the regular silver-white would have. 

"Well, he's taking it well," commented Miroku quietly, as he watched the retreating form of his friend. 

"Don't kid yourself, houshi," scolded Sango just as softly. "He's hurting on the inside. You can tell. Oh! I can not _beLIEVE_ that dead..._woman_!" It was a rather pathetic insult, but stronger words would have been unwise in the presence of the young kitsune. 

"Please Lady Sango, you might try to be a little more understanding towards Inuyasha. He loved her greatly, as you know." 

"Well monk. It seems to me that _she's_ the reason that Kagome left us. You saw that note. The tear drops on it." 

"Hai, I did. But something makes me think that it was not all about Lady Kikyo...somehow this is connected with Inuyasha as well." 

"If you ask me," commented Shippo, participating for the first time. "They love eachother. That's why Inuyasha didn't go with Kikyo. And, that's why Kagome left." 

The two adults looked at him strangely. This was something that they had both assumed, but having reason applied was a whole new concept. Especially coming from the young fox beside them. "How do you mean, Shippo?" asked Miroku in utter amazement. 

"Well," replied the kitsune, talking around a mouthfull of rice. "We all accept that they love eachother, right?" They nodded. "And we all know that Kagome left...and Inuyasha misses her, right?" Again, they nodded. "AND we all know that Kagome would only leave the jewel shards if she wasn't coming back, right?" _This_ was a completely new concept to Sango and Miroku. 

"So Shippo...," started the exterminator slowly. "You're saying that Kagome doesn't want to come back?" 

"Exactly. And **I** think that Kagome would only leave if she had a reason. And her reason is heartbreak. Because Inuyasha went with Kikyo." 

"But he didn't. How--how can that be the case?" asked Miroku, completely taken aback. 

"See, it's like this...," began Shippo. 

~~~/*\~~~ 

Inuyasha, with his weaker human ears, had not heard a word of their conversation. He was in the Goshinboku right now, waiting for Kagome to fall asleep so he could watch through her window. He sighed heavily, the prayer beads and Shikon shards hanging on his neck rising and falling with his breathing. It was only nine o' clock. Even if Kagome _was_ caught up with her studies, it would be at least another hour before she fell asleep. That was how he wanted her. He was too ashamed to speak with her face to face. It would be better if he could see her one last time. And then leave her be. No more contact with Kagome. Never again. 

'_Who am I kidding?_' he thought bitterly. '_I can't never see her again. I'll stay here. It's okay if she doesn't know I'm here...but I don't want to leave forever, even if she has._' 

So the hanyou-turned-human sat there, in the Goshinboku until well after ten. The time passed hazily for him, as he sat thinking about nothing inparticular. Thoughts, hopes, memories, reflections; they all flashed through his mind completely out of any order or pattern. Everything, anything came to his clear mind. Dimly he registered that most of the thoughts revolved around Kagome...but he didn't pay the realization much mind. His head only cleared when he remembered what time it was. Being well after ten, it was now safe to migrate to the tree by the girl's window. 

He did so with such silence and stealth, even Shippo would not have detected him...had he been paying attention. Inuyasha climbed up the tree and gazed through the open window. Funny it was still open, really. Usually, it was open for him to access her room...but since she didn't want him to come by anymore...it was completely non-sensicle, but he ignored it. After all, he was happy to know she was right there, without anything but space between them. 

Inside the dark bedroom, he could see Kagome tossing and turning restlessly in her sleep. '

Doesn't she have enough bad dreams?' Inuyasha wondered lazily, and concerned. '_I have to get closer to her. Just let me see you up close again._' 

He crept to the edge of the branch and leapt gracefully into the room, being careful not to make a sound. The school girl was asleep, obviously, or he wouldn't have dared come in. A few strands of hair had fallen over her face, shrouding some of the perfect features beneath. He longed to move them, brush them away so he could see her fully, but he didn't dare touch her. If she woke, things would not bode well, as an understatement. So, he contented himself with sitting beside her bed, watching her sleep. Slowly his eyes started to droop. Her presence was so calming, he was no longer cautious. Nothing would harm him here. Inuyasha closed his eyes, still sitting beside Kagome, and slept without worry or care. 

~~~/*\~~~ 

"...so, if we help them along a bit, we might be able to convince Kagome to come back!" finished Shippo, who was rather pleased with himself. It had taken long hours to fully explain and re-explain himself, as his human companions had many questions. Finally, he had gotten the entire course of events (as far as he figured) out. 

"Ah, this is where I disagree with you Shippo," said Miroku gravely. 

"Why?" 

"Because," Sango answered for him. "This is something that Kagome and Inuyasha have to work out on their own. Actually, I think that it might have to be all Kagome's choice...that _was_ what you were going to say, monk?" 

"Precisely," he agreed. "Kagome made the choice to leave because of Inuyasha, according to you. This isn't a time for matchmaking. Actually, it is one of the few times I am willing to let Fate decide...or Kagome. There is nothing we can do for the situation but hope for the best, and pray that our friend returns to us." 

The three exchanged a look. Miroku was looking rather grim and serious. Shippo was obviously disappointed. And Sango was calculating, looking from one male to the other. She agreed with Miroku, but it was rare that she could stand by and do nothing. However, there was nothing for it. 

"We'd best get at least a little sleep," she said, unrolling her sleeping bag. "We don't know whether or not Inuyasha will be in the mood for shard hunting or not." '_Though I doubt he will. If it's left up to him, we may do nothing until he is either absolutely convinced Kagome won't return, or she comes back._' 

They settled in, Shippo sleeping beside Sango, as Kagome was not available. He loved Sango almost as much, but she just wasn't Kagome. Sighing sadly, he settled in with her. '_Good night Kagome._' was his sole thought before sleep enveloped him. The taijiya looked down at the kitsune sadly and closed her own eyes...after carefully monitering the monk as he unrolled his own sleeping back and climbed in, suspiciously innocent. But perhaps even hentai houshi's needed days off. '_Sure. I wouldn't trust him on my life...or on anything else._' 

Miroku was actually too deep in thought to even consider groping the lovely woman nearby. Though Shippo had exlained, there were still a few mysterious parts, as far as he could see. The first was why she had not left a note saying goodbye. She had just left, which was nothing like Kagome. Secondly, she'd left her backpack in the Feudal Era. As far as he knew, some of her favorite possesions resided in that bag; but she had left without it. '_Does she truly want to _forget_ everything about this time?_' He sighed. It was all too much for one man, even one so holy and clever as himself, to figure out. He laid back himself and tried to sleep, gazing at the most calming thing present, his beloved Sango. 

Monk, exterminator and fox youkai all fell into uneasy slumbers, worries (not dreams) plaguing their sleepy minds. Though the preoccupations were worrisome, they all slept considerably well. They were in an unfamiliar time, an unfamiliar place, but with familiar companions. It was obviously enough to get them through the night. 

~~~/*\~~~ 

It was late the next morning when Inuyasha awoke. The sun was high in the sky, and shining through the glass panes of the closed window. '_Wait, closed?_' The hanyou jerked to his feet, looking around. Kagome was gone. '_Of course she is._' Her "school" must start early. His eyes landed on the bed, which was neatly made. An envelope rested on the pillow. It had his name on it. He ripped open the folded paper, and the letter inside fluttered out. He caught it and unfolded it, his eyes beginning to scan the letter that Kagome had written: 

_Inuyasha, _

You can't know how surprised I was when I woke up and saw you here, by my bed. I wondered why you were here. Then I remembered the new moon. I must admit, it was good to see your face again. I thought you were gone. But that's not the point. I don't want you here anymore. I've removed all ties between us, including your rosary... 

He looked away from the letter, dropped it, and tugged the prayer beads around his neck...which weren't there anymore. He looked around franticly, but he couldn't find them. Picking up the letter, he continued reading, hoping to find some clue to where the necklace was. 

_I gave it to Sango this morning. Yes, I know they were here too. She promised to give it back to you when all of you returned to the Feudal Era. _

That reminds me. I don't want you here anymore. I left because I wasn't needed there anymore. You're all strong and able. Don't sacrifice your lives for me. Especially not you. Go with Kikyo, I know you want to. You said you would. 

There was a tiny stain beside that last word, and it had slightly diluted the ink. Inuyasha leaned in to put it under closer examination. It was a tear. He could still smell the remains of salt on the dried paper, and the contorted dot. There were three more lines in the letter. 

_Go back to the Feudal Era. You belong there, and I belong here. That's how it is. Love, Kagome. P.S.: Mama is downstairs. She wants to see you before you leave. And she also wants to meet everyone else. Goodbye. _

So that was that. No apology or anything. But had he expected one, after what he'd almost done? '_Of course not. Poor Kagome..._' He looked around the room. She had said goodbye, but he didn't think he could. He stood there for the longest time, but the word "Goodbye" just couldn't make it past his throat. So he sat, dejected, on the bed and looked around the room. Not a thing in it didn't remind him of Kagome. The slightly nibbled writing instruments in the jar on her desk. The solid-colored bedsheets; even the pictures of other people reminded him of her. 

"Inuyasha? Are you awake?" Kagome's mother poked her head into the room, and saw the hanyou seated on the bed. "Oh, hello. Kagome told me not to wake you up, but I just wanted to check. Are you alright?" 

He nodded, but didn't meet her eyes. Of course, she knew the truth. 

"Don't bother. Why don't you come down and eat something. But first, go get those friends of yours, I've been dying to meet them for ages." 

He stared at the retreating back of the woman, slightly in shock. Afterall, he had no idea what Kagome had told her. Still, it was best to do as she requested. He left the house via the window, as was his habit, and walked around to the back of the well house. What he saw there was enough to make him forget his current worries for at least a minute or two. 

Miroku lay sleeping calmly, his arm draped casually around the demon exterminator's waist. "Oi, monk." 

The houshi lifted his arm carefully and quitely as his eyes snapped open. As soon as he was clear, he whirled around, or tried to. As it happened, he became so tangled up in the sleeping bag, that Inuyasha took pity on him and helped him out. 

"So monk, having fun?" 

"Inuyasha...I...did not expect to see you so...uh..." 

"I though as much. Listen. Kagome's mom wants you and everybody to come have breakfast. She said she wanted to meet you." 

"You mean...?" 

"Yes, Kagome knows we're all here. She talked to Sango earlier, apparently." 

The aforementions taiji'ya rolled around, a little more gracefully than Miroku had, and managed to not only avoid getting tangled up, but also avoided crushing the little kitsune. She murmured slightly incoherently, blinking sleep away. She looked up to see Inuyasha and a slightly uncomfortable looking Miroku staring down at her. "What?" 

~~~/*\~~~ 

After much ado, the quartet had finally managed to pull itself together. Miroku did not make any contact, physical or otherwise, with Inuyasha or Sango, and the hanyou managed to refrain from revealing the monk's "exploits" to the woman. They trudged up to the house, leaving the bags behind. Kirara was in the feudal village with Kaede, lest some demon come in search of the jewel shards, which were actually in the future. 

Mrs. Higurashi looked up to see a fairly odd group of people walking into her kitchen, led by Inuyasha. She had heard of them all, but they were even more unusual than she might have guessed. However, looking at the hanyou, who was she to judge "unusual" really? "Hello." she greeted them. "I'm Kagome's mother...unfortunately my daughter is not here to see you. She's at school. Please come in and make yourselve's comfortable. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." 

"Thank you." Miroku bowed politely to the older woman. She blushed and said 

"None of that now." 

"I thank you as well," said Sango. "Would you care for any help. I would like to assist you, though I do not know how to use many of these..." 

"The modern appliances? Don't worry about it dear." 

The four sat at the table. Actually, Shippo sat on the table, unable to reach it if planted in a chair. Mrs. Higurashi bustled around, preparing breakfast, as the journeyers from the Sengoku Jidai sat in an uncomfortable silence. Even Shippo was quiet. But that was because he was thinking. Despite the arguments of his friends, the kitsune had decided to attempt some matchmaking as soon as Kagome came back, which she would. Of course she would. She always came back. His faith was inperturbable. 

When breakfast was ready, the woman joined them at the table and began to pass around food. Deciding she'd had enough of silence, a conversation was struck up. 

"So, why don't you all start by reminding me of your names? Actually, I'd like to know something about you as well." 

"My name is Miroku. And I am a traveling Buddhist monk." 

"You forgot the hentai part. _Hentai_ traveling Buddhist monk," corrected the girl seated be side him. "I'm Sango...a taiji'ya. Kagome is like my sister..." 

"Yes. Kagome has told me much about your adventures...," the woman turned to the tiny fox who was currently stuffing his face. "And you must be Shippo." 

The kit nodded and said, "Your cooking is really yummy!" They all at least tried to laugh at that. Inuyasha didn't, though he grinned a bit. Mrs. Higurashi was the only one who managed to sound cheerful. The group lapsed into silence again. There was something on every mind. 

Five minutes passed before anything else was said. As Shippo was having his mouth wiped by Kagome's mother, Inuyasha blurted out, "Sango, can I have that rosary now?" 

"Well...Kagome said to wait until we were back to our time..." said the exterminator unsurely. 

"She won't know the difference...unless someone tells her." He looked at all of them. 

Mrs. Higurashi grinned. "I won't tell, Inuyasha, I promise." 

Still looking doubtful, though much less so, Sango retrieved the circle of beads from her pocket. Handing them to the hanyou, she asked, "What do you want with them?" 

Ignoring her question, the half demon slipped the necklace into his haori. 

~~~/*\~~~ 

Hours later, Kagome returned home from school. Her mother was in the kitchen, innocently emptying the dishwasher. Going up to her room, she found a letter, similar from the one she had left for Inuyasha, but her name was on the envelope this time. 

_Kagome, _

Don't say goodbye. You can't yet. You can't go. 

Shippo and Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango 

'_I'm sorry my friends...but I have to sometime, and this was an opportunity to do so..._' 

~~~~~~~~~~/*\~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, it took me a couple days, but I finally got Part Two all done. Part three'll be up in a week or so. Gimme a break, I don't usually have computer access. 

Thanks to Sasha, Itachi, and Lavendar Valentine for reviewing! I love you guys! Especially for reading my complete randomness. 

One last thing...I was thinking of doing a connected song fic...whaddaya think? Review and tell me! 

--*Elyndewen Startree* 


End file.
